The Lady or the Tiger
by Amaranth01
Summary: The company tries to find a new way of dealing with Sylar. Will it work? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Heroes. Any mistakes in timeline, characterization, etc. are solely mine. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it! Please R&R!!!**

*******************************************************************************  
**

"This is your brilliant plan? To get some lunatic who thinks she can--,"

"She is not a lunatic, Noah. I am perfectly capable of assigning this to someone else if you are—less than comfortable with working with someone of her caliber," Angela posited gently.

A muscle flexed in Noah's jaw. He grimaced and downed the rest of his scotch. He crossed the floor, stopped near the window and stared out into the dark, cool night.

"When do we begin?" he told her.

"Very well. We will collect her in the morning," he could almost feel her smiling as she continued, "I am glad we have you on board Noah. Your skills in these matters are—beyond reproach."

That was the closest he'd ever gotten to a compliment from Angela Petrelli. She expected perfection, basked in it, hell, she'd probably invented it. She often displayed a singular determination to reach a goal. He'd simultaneously loathed and admired her for it. Some would say she and he were kindred spirits. They were both only looking for the hard line, and uncaring about how to get there. Noah liked to think his motivations were somehow different from hers, that they were altruistic and unselfish, but it bothered him some days when that inkling suspicion told him otherwise.

"What about the girl in Montana and the old man in Oregon? Sylar is sure to come for them soon. Tomorrow morning may be too late."

Angela took a leisurely sip of her wine. She placed her glass atop the regal table and inclined her perfectly coiffed head. "Ah, there is that."

"We're just going to stand by and let him commit murder?"

"Noah, in war, there are always unpleasant casualties. Though, it breaks my heart to say, this--," Noah seriously doubted that it did, "But we have to concentrate on the bigger picture."

"The bigger picture," Noah scoffed, "I can't stand idly by and let him kill some innocent--,"

"Noah," Angela interrupted, "What do you think Sylar would do if he found that Claire's powers have evolved? That she is more special than anyone could ever have hoped?"

Noah remained silent, his face shadowed by pain and fear.

"He would dissect her as if she were no more than a science project specimen. Though she would survive, I would hardly think she would be the same Claire that we all know and love."

She took another sip of her wine and continued as if she were doing no more than discussing the weather, "Believe me Noah, I do not like having the deaths of any innocents on my conscience, such thoughts have often left me restless many nights."

Noah assessed her coolly. She certainly didn't look as if she'd suffered any sleepless nights. Her skin and eyes were bright and luminous and her make-up was understated and flawless. She looked and smelled expensive and pampered. He could hardly imagine her waking up in a cold sweat, dreaming of the agonized cries of Sylar's victims. Victims he could have saved, people he could have helped, if he had just been one step ahead….

"Now, Noah, I suggest you go home. Tomorrow will be an exercise in tedium, and I am sure your wife would love to see you more than once this week."

It was a subtle barb, tinier than a baby's fist, but one he'd easily recognized. She hadn't missed the strained phone calls, how he had spent more and more nights at the office, and even how Claire gazed at him with desperate, angry eyes.

Without another word, he collected his jacket and stepped out into the brightly lit hallway. He paused for a moment as he closed the door, contemplated rushing back in and telling her he couldn't do it anymore, that he couldn't continue to be a pawn in this company's game. But instead, he continued traipsing down the hall, trying to wipe his mind clean and think only of the assignment ahead.

********************

The smell of rhododendrons and chrysanthemums hung in the air, wrapping their cloying scents about her like an errant lover. She breathed in deeply, her eyes closed for a moment in contemplative silence before she continued on to the back door. Her footsteps echoed on the tile and her cat, Bast, came bounding from her resting place, her meows a pleasing sound to her owner's tired ears.

She reached down and scratched her cat's furry head. Bast purred with pleasure and she smiled. "Oh, did you miss me?," she asked before rising and grabbing a can of cat food from the cupboard. She quickly deposited the contents in a dish and Bast lapped up the food greedily.

She turned, and for a moment, she thought she had imagined it, thought it was simply her mind playing tricks on her, but as she strained to listen, she stopped by the counter and tapped her fingers in a simplified polyrhythm. After a small moment, she stopped and looked at Bast, who now sat in front of her expectantly.

"Bast," she said with a calm she did not feel, "It looks as if we'll have visitors."

**********************

She lived in a rustic cabin on the edge of the wilderness. How anyone could live in such a vast and untamed environment was beyond Noah's reasoning. He enjoyed the calm and concentrated planning of the urban milieu. The press of humanity, the rush of their breaths and hearts as they went about their daily routines filled Noah with a sort of warmth, a feeling of being among them, related to them, not alone. Here in the solitude of the trees, the underbrush and the rustle of foraging creatures, one could not help but to feel alone and unguided, pushed into chaos. He shook his head as if to clear it of such thoughts and looked at his partner.

Erin Taylor was new to the company. She had the look of one who was eager and expectant, the zeal of life not yet replaced by cynicism and pessimism.

He parked the car in the makeshift drive and told her, "You ready?"

Erin nodded, and she replied, "The vans will be waiting, if our—subject does not come willingly."

He gave her a curt nod, placed the car in parked and got out. Erin quickly followed and as they came up to the front door of the house, the door opened and a woman stepped forward.

The first thing that Noah noticed was that she was breathtakingly beautiful. Her features were delicate and exotic; her brown skin was smooth and flawless and her slender frame was enveloped fetchingly in a pair of hip huggers and a tank top. He then noticed that she pulled a bag from behind her and reached down to place a cat carrier on the porch. Erin looked over at Noah with consternation and he shrugged.

They continued to approach until they reached the porch.

"I've been expecting you," the woman said and closed the door behind her.

"That's funny," Noah told her, "Because I was under the impression that we were expecting _you_."

The woman smiled and a set of dimples peeked out from each cheek.

"My mother often says that life always brings us what we least expect,"

Noah furrowed his brow in puzzlement. "Your--mother is still alive?"

"No, she's not," the woman said as she grabbed her bag and the carrier and began to make her way down the stairs, "But it has never stopped her from voicing an opinion."

Erin shot Noah a look, and he turned to watch as the strange woman made her way to the car.

"Coming?" she called out to them and Noah and Erin followed her to the car, their heads buzzing with confusion.

The woman was staring out of the window, a pair of headphones lodged in her ears.

"Who _is_ she?" Erin whispered to Noah and he sighed.

"Persephone Danvers."

"What's her ability?" Erin asked and shot a quick glance to the back seat before glancing back at Noah.

"That's the thing. She doesn't have one."

"What?!" Erin gasped. "Then what the hell are we out here for? Why did I schedule two vans and a former military squad leader? So we can baby-sit some _normal_?"

Noah choked down a laugh. The irony was not lost on him that he was partnered up with a girl with an ability to _find _others who had abilities.

"I'm sure Ms. Petrelli has her reasons Erin,"

Erin scowled and rolled her eyes. She turned her attention to the scenery passing outside the car window.

They rode in silence for a while; the only sound was the cat meowing softly from its cage.

Erin turned around and frowned, "And what's with the cat anyway?"

Noah shrugged and continued concentrating on the road. He was as curious as she was, but he had learned a long time ago that though curiosity was virtue, eagerness was a sin. He'd learn all he needed to know in due time.

They arrived at the facility two hours later. Erin jumped out of the car as if they were wild beasts behind her. Noah shook his head and helped their newest addition collect her things.

"Please excuse Erin," he told her, "I'm sure it's just--,"

"Don't worry about it," she said and reached out for the cat carrier, "I'll take my cat if you don't mind."

They walked in tense silence into the corridor, up the elevator and finally into a room with a one-way mirror. Noah deposited her bag next to the chair. He then walked back to the door.

He turned before shutting the door. "I'll be back."

Persephone sat down in the chair and took in the drab room and cheap folding table before her. She reached down for the cat carrier, unlatched the gate and pulled Bast from the carrier. She gripped the cat in her arms and sighed.

"Well, Bast, we're definitely not in Kansas anymore," she intoned as she rubbed the cat's fur and the cat meowed softly.

Noah returned with two guards some moments later. He strode in, his pace quick and efficient. He pulled out the chair opposite Persephone's and was prepared to speak when Bast let out a howl.

The cat hissed at one of the guards, and in a blur of orange and white fur, shot out of Persephone's arms and straight at the guard's face. The guard let out a yelp, tore the cat from his face and was prepared to deliver a swift kick to the still hissing feline when Persephone yelled, "No! Don't!"

To Noah, it all seemed to happen in slow motion. Persephone held up her hand and shouted "Expuli Expulsum!"

The guard was thrown backwards and he lay dazed on the floor for a moment before standing and righting himself. The guard's face was livid with anger. His dark hair was smeared with black blood. Black blood? Noah wondered and watched as Persephone grabbed her cat and held her finger out to the man before her in one swift motion.

"Potentia di terra sanctus, expello le pravus, expello le malum!"

The air in the room seemed to grow thick and warm and the scratch on the guard's face bubbled and spit black blood. The guard howled in pain before disintegrating in a shower of ash.

Persephone looked down at the ring of ash that now rested upon the floor. "Wow. A fire demon," she said wonderingly, "Hmph. I haven't set eyes on one of those in years."

Too shocked to answer, Noah quickly exited the room and a few moments later found himself at Angela's door.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela was sitting cross legged on the divan, one hand delicately holding a pencil and the other clutching a paper.

"Hold on Noah. I've only got one more," she told him, and then smiled, "Ah, two across, six down, another word for sorceress,"

"Witch," Noah replied.

"Ah, yes. Perfect," she said as she filled in the bubbles.

"No," Noah insisted, "I mean the woman. She's a witch."

Angela looked up, gave Noah a pitying sigh and laid the paper onto the gleaming table top.

"I suppose she disposed of the demon," she said. "She is even more talented than I had hoped."

"I—She—What?!," Noah stuttered.

"Befuddlement does not become you Noah. You act as if this surprises you."

Noah blinked in confusion for a moment before carefully reconstructing his composure. "I work in absolutes Angela. Genetic experiments that create abilities I can understand. I can relate to. This mumbo-jumbo, demons, and _magic_," he spit the word out like a bad taste, "Isn't my—style," he finished.

"Ah," she said and stood. She crossed the room and looked out the window, her features perfectly calm and controlled. "Noah, in order to achieve an end result, we sometimes must—eradicate our boundaries, become open-minded. For such unconventional enemies, we often have to employ unconventional methods."

"But I don't understand how this will work with Sylar. What if he just kills her like he does anyone else that gets in his way?"

"He won't," she said with certainty. "Sylar is full of himself. Sure of his abilities. He won't think she's a threat. She's only human after all. Her abilities are rooted in years of study, observation and the mastery of a unique discipline. She doesn't have anything he wants."

Noah paused for a moment, his mind obviously lost in thought before he asked her, "What's the next step?"

***********

They rode in silence, even Bast taking note of the tension in the air and she remained quiet beneath the steady brush of Persephone's finger tips.

Noah began, "That—guard was a demon?"

Persephone tore her gaze from the scenery and looked over at Noah, "Yep."

"Hmph."

Silence descended once more.

"So, is it a common practice of yours to go around killing demons?"

She shook her head. "No. It's rare that demons actually cross over to our realm. They usually prefer to manipulate humans through emotions and other forms of trickery. The veil between our worlds is usually too strong for a lower level demon to cross over. It sometimes happens though."

Noah considered this for a moment. "Demons exist," he said, "Wow. So I suppose the boogeyman is real too,"

She looked at Noah, and a faint look of contempt crossed her face before her features relaxed back into a neutral expression. "There are worlds within worlds. Many things are beyond our understanding,"

Noah raised his brow at her cryptic response and settled back into silence.

"This guy," Persephone remarked, "His name is Sylar?"

"Yes. He has multiple abilities. Many of them he uses for ill reputed purposes."

"What kind of abilities?," she asked.

"Telepathy, emotional transference, illusionary invention, regeneration, alchemic reduction, and the list goes on."

Persephone shot Noah a look of incredulity. "One man can do all of that?," she queried and he nodded.

She whistled low and shook her head. "That's incredible."

"Was he born with these—abilities?," she asked.

"No," Noah answered brusquely.

Persephone thought for a moment and continued, "I suppose he killed for these abilities. May I ask how?"

Noah sighed. How did you explain something like this to someone?

"He—He was born with a talent. He has the ability to see—or rather intuitively analyze how things fit together, how they work. So he--," Noah paused,

"He—what?," she pushed.

"He opens up their heads and examines their brains, killing them in the process."

Noah thought she'd be terrified. Instead he turned and saw only a look of mild fascination and distaste flitter across her face. "I wouldn't want to meet _him_ in an alley on some dark and stormy night."

Noah felt guilt nip at his spine and cleared his throat. "Hopefully you won't," he told her as he slowed the car and they parked in front of a stately brownstone.

"Welcome to your new home," he said.

****************

She liked the brownstone. She caressed the exposed stone and brick in the house's long hallway and reveled in their feel. This place held power. She tore through the huge home excitedly, exploring rooms and spaces, and she quickly looked upstairs and claimed the large bedroom for herself and dropped her bag inside.

She lowered Bast to the floor and the cat immediately began to explore the house. Persephone came back downstairs and saw Noah looking behind corners and doors. "You should be safe here," he told her and handed her a set of keys.

"This key is to the private section of the Metropolitan Library. Ancient tomes and texts. I was told you'd be interested."

Persephone nodded happily as he guided her to a garden outside. "This garden has a variety of plants you may find to your liking and of course the kitchen fully stocked."

Persephone walked to the huge kitchen and sighed with contentment. She was already dreaming of the soufflés and pasta bakes she'd make.

"I'll leave you to get settled," Noah told her and handed her a cell phone. "I'm on speed dial. Call me if you need me. Don't give that number to anyone."

"Okay," she responded as she accepted the phone. She walked Noah to the door and closed it behind him. She then peeked out the window and watched as he drove off.

Persephone listened for a moment, and then cocked her head thoughtfully to one side. "Mom, don't worry, "she said, and rolled her eyes paused and sighed, "_Of_ _course_ I'll be careful. I know what I'm doing."

She sounded confident, even to her own ears, but was trying desperately to squelch a tiny feeling of fear that she was in way over her head.

**********

Sylar washed his hands in the small sink. The water was red from the blood that coated his hands. He scrubbed them with soap, rinsed and quickly dried his hands on a small towel and made his way to the living room. He avoided the blood on the floor and stepped around to the door. His hand hovered over the knob as he paused. He reached out for his new found ability and in a blink of an eye, found himself on the other side of the door. He chuckled inwardly. Oh, this was a delicious, delicious little gift. He pulled out the list he'd stolen from the company and crossed out Janey Daniels' name.

He sighed and made his way down the deserted street, a merry tune came from his lips and he unlocked the car he had just stolen that morning and slid inside. His mind was already working out the details of his next encounter. He knew the company was still searching for him, even at this moment. But he was unconcerned. They hadn't been able to contain him, kill him or capture him. He doubted that things would change anytime soon. A smirk touched his lips and he pulled off and into the street, the song on the radio asking the world for good will and togetherness.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of ancient texts soothed Persephone's tired brain as she stepped into the sprawling library. The Petrelli's owned the largest collection of ancient manuscripts the world had ever seen. Texts reaching back as far as the first civilization in the Mesopotamia were housed here, and even some ancient African and Indian manuscripts as well. Persephone could feel their power as they called out to her.

She wanted to lovingly caress each timeless page, chant each spell and search each priceless book for its history, its richness. But she had no time, she knew. Though they hadn't mentioned anything to her within the last few days, she could feel that her time was short. Sylar had likely begun killing again. It was in the stressful tone in Noah's voice each time he called to check on her, and the stiff way he walked when he visited. She had to hurry. Time was of the essence.

So she stood in the center of the room, her mind nervously feeling out each book, many of them hummed with power and knowledge. Her mind touched them and she in turn opened herself to them. She gasped as a flood of information, spells, chants and historical data entered her, rose over her and saturated her pores. She was filled with the heady sensation of being everyone and everything the tomes described. She was the author and the message, the paper and the pen. Her eyes shone with an ethereal light as hundreds of years of knowledge became hers to use. Waves of light bounced from her position outwards, only to return and begin the journey again.

Her mind then reached beyond the confines of the library and out into the world. She culled valuable knowledge from many minds, many places, and even many times. The touch of the ancients slid around her and she could feel her body lifting from the ground as the power surged about her. The whispers of the sea, the sands and the sun gave up their secrets and she understood their power, their vulnerabilities and their need. The earth itself was living, breathing entity and it spoke to her as if she were long-lost child; tender and soothing, poignant and affirming.

The waves of light became less and less, and eventually stopped altogether. There remained in the air a slight hum of fierce feeling and power. Persephone opened her eyes and knew she was ready. She had reached the most important stage for a witch of her level and ability. She had ascended.

Noah had watched the strange light filter out from beneath the closed library doors. He dialed a number, waited for the person on the other end to pick up and then he spoke, "I think it's time to go to phase two,"

"Excellent," the voice replied, "Has Angela grown suspicious?"

"No," Noah answered, "But I don't know how long that's going to last. We have the girl and she's--,"

"She's unimportant," the voice told him, "She is merely another cog in the machine. We have to be patient. So, let's see where this takes us."

"Okay. I'll keep you posted. I'll start putting things in motion."

"Perfect. Just remember to keep your head down and your nose clean, Bennett. We can't afford a screw-up at such a critical juncture. We'll strike when the time is right."

Noah terminated the call and sighed heavily. The girl may be a big problem—or not. It was going to be hard to tell. He just had to stay one step ahead of everyone. He had a feeling that would be hard to do with Angela. She was a pre-cog. She knew lots of things many people didn't. He shook his head. It didn't matter. He had his orders. And that was one thing he was always good at: seeing things through.


	4. Chapter 4

Persephone smoothed down her skirt and picked at the hem. Her palms were sweaty and she tried to calm her frazzled nerves. Since ascending, she had been able to do many powerful spells. But, for some reason this particular spell was beyond her.

"Again," the silver lynx instructed and Persephone sighed.

She tried to focus as she gathered her energies and cursed when a bolt of silver lightning struck a row of canisters and barely missed Bast. The cat hissed angrily and fled.

"Sorry Bast," she called out. The lynx sighed and flicked its stubby tail. "My child, focus," it said.

She rolled her eyes at her guide and resisted the urge to childishly stick out her tongue. "Fine. I'm trying."

The lynx walked daintily across the counter top and slid into a relaxed pose. "You are worried."

"Yes."

"This man—this Sylar-- is very talented."

"Yes, he is, Mage," Persephone replied. She watched as Mage licked her paw with an expression crossing her feline face that Persephone had long ago learned to recognize.

"You're hiding something."

Mage sighed once more and stretched lazily. "I hide nothing. All is revealed when it should be so."

"Mage," Persephone intoned angrily. "Spill it."

Mage turned her golden eyes up to Persephone's brown ones and yawned. "Humans are such an impatient race," she licked her paw, "Practice what we've done this day."

And with that, Mage transformed into a beautiful, spotted white owl, hooted and cooed affectionately at Persephone and flew out the open windows into the day.

"Damn," Persephone muttered, "I hate it when she does that."

*******************************

The creature licked its lips as it gazed longingly at Persephone's retreating backside. It wanted nothing more than to bound into the open windows and take its prize. Its face twisted in anger. The _mage_, the guide, protected her well. Even now the windows and doors smelled liked dirty magi. He snorted. She would be his soon, _soon_……

His whirling arms swept over the foliage outside and the blooming petals fell dead at its touch. It growled low in its throat and spun on spindly limbs, its fragile appearance belying great strength and speed. It whirled into the coming dusk and stopped near its master's feet and bowed its head in hated acquiescence.

"Master," it spit out, each syllable feeling like acid upon its tongue. "What will you have me do?"

It cocked its head like an obedient dog and smiled twistedly. The man looked down at the creature, his blue eyes throwing sparks of haughty authority. He threw a bloodied pack onto the ground and the creature sniffed hesitantly at first, before devouring the half dead rabbit.

"Find him. Bring him to me."

The creature looked up from its meal and licked steamy entrails from its maw. "I shall. I shall feast--,"

"No."

The creature clucked and roared low with disappointment. "Bring him to me alive. And follow Bennett. Make sure he doesn't do anything he isn't told to do."

"And if he doesn't?," the creature sighed softly, "What shall I do?"

"Kill him."

"And the girl. May I have her master?"

The man shrugged indifferently "If you'd like. I don't care what you do. Just don't get in my way. Now go."

The creature shivered in ecstasy and spun its limbs once more. "You are too kind master."

The man nodded absently, already forgetting about the spindly creature. The creature's smile became a deathly grimace as the distance between . It hated being bound to the man. He was _Khuvasa Nui,_ thelower born of the deadly mother. But it was a small matter. It was worth the bother to have his bride. And once he had his bride, he would kill the man and feast on his remains. The thought of tearing into the haughty man's flesh cheered the creature and it rushed to do its master's bidding.


	5. Chapter 5

Persephone had been feeling restless and anxious. Her neck itched and her back felt stiff with unrelieved tension. She almost could feel something or someone watching her. Weird.

After the blow-up in the kitchen she had managed to coax Bast from her hiding place and bribed her with her favorite chew toy. Bast watched her with curious eyes as she chewed on the rubber mouse.

Persephone sighed and removed her mother's old crystal ball from atop a shelf. She was tired of waiting. She knew that—that—was he even a man? She questioned. She was sure he was killing again, but there was nothing to be done it seemed, but wait. She sighed and placed the crystal back atop the shelf. She glanced at the clock and sighed again heavily. This line of work was doing wonders for her social life, she thought sarcastically as she grabbed her coat and keys.

Bast meowed loudly as she made her way to the door. "Yeah, yeah, he said I'd have to remain in safekeeping. He just didn't say _where_." She shrugged on her coat and stepped quickly into the cool night air. Magic floated on the wisps of moonlight and the air around her vibrated with portent both heavy and latent. There lay something in the night which called out to her, strummed her nerves like wires as they tittered like highly plucked strings. She itched, and _burned_, for something she could not quite define. She could smell danger lurking beneath the brazen stars, and still it seemed she could not stop herself from placing her delicate feet upon the stairs and stepping out into the night.

************************************

He could feel the hunger slipping into his mind and tumbling over the tidiness of his thoughts; shattering them into jagged pieces of need as he watched the girl. _Oh_, he moaned low in his throat, but her power was _lovely_. He could see the girl as she absently flipped burgers on the ancient grill, chewing gum exploding from her mouth in a cacophony of teenaged indulgence. He wasn't fooled by her innocence. She was a killer just like he, and though part of him loathed killing her, he needed what she had. Such a shame, he thought as he watched her fill orders and tease the busboys. She acted as if she had not just killed the captain of her football team with one word from her perfectly painted mouth. Syllables slashing through sinew and bone and ultimately crushing his brain. Sylar's hands worried the leather of his jacket as he anticipated having her ability.

He watched as she flirted and smiled, and as the shadows of the night grew stronger, he waited until the she began clocking out, and saying her goodbyes. She was a cocky girl, he could tell, especially as good sense should have eschewed walking along in darkened alleys, especially in this part of town. But she why would she need to be afraid? Sylar thought. After all, one word from her and anyone could fall dead at her feet. He stepped from the shadows and walked behind her as she strolled oblivious down the darkened pathway. Her heels tapped onto the concrete in a steady rhythm and he was there, so close, so very close….

She turned suddenly and stared him full in the face. "Stop following me pervert."

A smile slipped slow and lazy like molasses across his face. "Now, why would I do that?"

She paused before continuing, "I'm warning you. I have pepper spray. I'm not afraid to use it."

"Oh, you have more than that, now don't you Sally?"

She frowned. "I'll scream if you don't leave me alone."

"Sally, come now. Why act so helpless? We both no you're not. You handled Brad quite magnificently."

She gulped. "How—how—you shut your mouth you don't know anything!"

"I know all about that little incident this morning Sally. How does it feel to kill? Does it thrill you just a little bit? Does part of you long to feel a delicate life just slipping away with every syllable you utter?"

"Shut up!," she screamed. "I swear I'll--,"

"You'll what?" Sylar questioned absently.

She stared at him a moment, and then fixed her face into a determined pose. Her mouth opened and Sylar could feel the cold fingers of death fixing upon him as her lips moved into position. He reached out and shut her mouth telepathically.

"Now, now, there will be none of that," he told her. He pushed her with a surge of power against the wall and with her mouth closed tight against her teeth, she couldn't even scream as he began slicing into her temple.

****************************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

Persephone had never been to the area of town she now walked in. Part of her began to feel afraid. She was lost. There was no denying it. All the streets looked alike and the houses were cookie cutter imitations of each other, one looking just the same as the last. She inwardly cursed. How could she have been so stupid? What had possessed her to leave her nice, cozy little home to go traipsing through the night? _Stupidity, that's what!_ she raged inside herself. She shivered into the lining of her jacket and sighed as she began to pass overflowing garbage bins, winos passed out in alleys and prostitutes hanging about the corners. A different kind of darkness began to fill the area, and she could feel the presence of the _ilk_, those spirits that dared to bother the living. They called and cajoled as she walked in their shadows, laughing with glee as they lay claim to tired and desperate souls. She pulled her jacket tighter around her and ignored the entreaty of several leering pimps. When she didn't acknowledge their presence, they muttered half-hearted threats that failed to elicit from Persephone the slightest twinge of fear. She could feel the stirrings of evil creeping from the cracks in the broken cement to mingle with the refuse on the street. She walked faster, her heart hammering hard in her chest. She could almost hear the sound of her grandmere's voice, calling forth a foreboding, arms thrown up, head back, shouting, "Oh, there is bad gris-gris here now! Bad, bad!"

If her sweet grandmere was here, Persephone would only agree. There was indeed something bad in the air; tainted even.

She let its stench lead her to the entrance of a darkened alley way, and there in the dim light was a woman suspended in mid air, her delicate forehead being meticulously cut in twain as a man stood by, his index finger raised. The stance was the same, the dark hair, the almost palpable sheen of danger and evil that one could sense even through a photograph. Persephone gasped. "Sylar," she said softly.

He turned to her, with those _eyes_, those maniacal eyes, she had studied so often in the past few weeks were now fixed upon her, their depths thirsty with murderous glee.

"Well, now, it looks like we have a guest. I don't want to be rude, so have a seat, this will only take a moment."

He flung out his other hand and Persephone found herself bolting in the air. The back of her head hit the brick behind, rattling her teeth.

"Two for the price of one," Sylar sighed contentedly, "I do love a bargain."

********************************************************************

"Bennett, here," he tried to ignore Claire's glower and the almost imperceptible thinning of his wife's lips as he answered his phone.

Angela's cultured voice flowed into Noah's ear and he sighed. "You act as if you're not happy to hear from me Noah. I'm surprised."

He stood and turned from the table and walked stiffly to the adjacent room, aware that six pairs of eyes were boring heavily into his retreating back. He turned back quickly and flashed his family a smile before his face fell back into its mask.

"Damnit Angela!," he told her, "Wasn't it you who said 'spend time with the family,' well, I was just having a nice, quiet dinner with my family when you interrupted--,"

"Noah, stop your whining. You act as if it's my fault your family is in tatters."

He stopped the flow of words threatening to erupt from his throat.

"Now if you're done playing the blame game, I've some interesting news."

"What is it Angela," he grounded out between clenched teeth.

"It seems our little witch has met Sylar."

Noah groaned. "Tell me you didn't send her out alone,"

"No, apparently, she left of her own volition,"

"Are you sure? How do you know she's gone?"

"Noah, I make it my business to know everything."

"Do you need me to assemble a team?"

"No, I need to you to collect something of value for me. I need you to get a code."

"A code? Angela there is a young woman being threatened and you're worried about a damn code--"

"This isn't just any code Noah. It's the very thing that it integral to this entire operation. I'll fill you in tomorrow morning. Persephone will be fine. She is more than capable of handling herself"

"Angela," he told her.

"I expect you will give me a full report in a few days," she said, her voice leaving no room for argument.

Noah gulped down a knot of guilt. He couldn't leave her out there by herself, alone with _him_, but….

"Think of the bottom line," Angela said exasperatedly. "_Always_ the bottom line."

Noah sighed. He had sacrificed his entire life for this damn line. But he knew he'd continue to do it. He turned to his family who were all now engaged in conversation without him. He'd do it for them. Only for them.

"What time tomorrow?," he asked.

"I'm glad you're starting to see reason Noah. I will see you at 9 am," she said before disengaging the call. Noah stared at the phone and cursed softly before pasting a smile on his face and going back to dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

There was so much blood. Persephone felt bile rise in her throat but swallowed it down as she began to focus.

"Externa juctus, Subter supter tergum , vadum is repo , vesco,"

She could feel the quiet moan of magic as it unwound from her lips. "Vesco, vesco, vesco…,"

Moving bits of lumps formed beneath Sylar's skin and he dropped his hold on the girl, and she lolled upon the ground, her life force having already slipped away.

Sylar scratched frantically at his arms, face and back as black leeches burst from his skin. He pulled them out as they escaped, dragging bit of flesh and bone along with them.

"Vesco," Persephone, chanted "Vesco!,"

There were hordes of inky black leeches bursting from Sylar's body. His murderous eyes were now fixed in horror at the things coming forth from him. He looked up at her in anger.

"You bitch!" he said as he weakly extended his hand. Persephone felt her mouth being forcibly shut as she slid harshly down the wall as she struggled to unlock her jaws.

The horde of leeches slowed, then stopped. Sylar's face was a mangled mess, and bits of flesh hung limply from the folds of his jacket. His skin began to rebuild and knit itself together. In a matter of moments, he was whole again, his skin shining and glistening with all the newness of a babe in arms.

"I'm going to kill you. Slowly. I'm going love watching you suffer," he intoned as he approached her.

Though her mouth was bound, her hands were not. She used this to her advantage as she traced earth mother symbols into the dry, packed earth.

The ground rose and swelled beneath Sylar and he let out a rush of air as he was hoisted into the air and dropped unceremoniously onto the ground from a height of at least 30 feet. Persephone heard the sickening crack of bones and for a moment, his hold on her slackened as he lay immobile.

Persephone quickly went on the defensive and muttered a protection spell. It was just in time. Sylar quickly bounded up, his body engulfed in flashes of bright blue lightning as it danced and swayed over his flesh. He heaved the bolts in her direction only to hit a barrier and have the full impact of his assault directed back at him. He screamed in pain.

His screams of pain soon turned to peals of laughter. "A human. A stupid, worthless, snotty little human," he gasped as his chest rumbled with the force of his laughter, "An insignificant little human. You're not special," he said, his face suddenly devoid of humor.

"I know you're not. I'm not hungry. I don't want to feed on your neural pathways, digest your synapses. No, I don't," his face looked feral in the dim light. "What are you?"

Persephone didn't answer, and simply stared. "The company sent you didn't they?," he said as his laughter began to ring out into the night once more. "They sent _you_? They sent you didn't they? They thought they could get some freaky little human to come and get me? Did they? DID THEY?!!!," he yelled and beat against the barrier. The barrier rippled in gentle waves but held fast.

He laughed. "You can't stay behind there forever. People like you don't have forever. I have forever. I am forever."

"I'm special," he continued, "I was meant to be a god among men and you—people like you were meant to bow and scrape below my feet--,"

"Really? Are you going to talk all night? Seriously?," Persephone interrupted. "If I have to listen to you drone about how special you are for the next ten minutes I might just kill _myself_."

Sylar gazed at Persephone in wonder, as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"So you're special. I get it. You're so special that you have to steal things from other people and yet you still don't feel special enough. If I'm so insignificant and _un_special, why did my insignificant ass just wax you all over this alley? Maybe you're not as special as you think."

Part of Persephone yelled at her to stop, to be quiet before she angered this man. But she couldn't stop, she was on a roll. Her anger had started off slow, but was now increasing to a high burn as she recounted all the victims he had left behind.

"You want to be special?," she yelled, "Do like everyone else and join a freakin' bowling league or a fantasy football team. Hell, go invent something! But nooo, your whole dream in life is to cut up people and get something you were never supposed to have. You're _pathetic_!"

Sylar smiled. His smile had all the warmth of a predatory shark seeking its prey and Persephone shivered involuntarily.

"Oh, you're too fun," he chuckled, "I haven't been this entertained in quite some time. That is rare."

His look suddenly turned dark and cold. "I think I want to take you. I'm going to take you apart little girl, I'm going to take you apart and find out what makes you tick. Then just when you can't take it, I'll put you back together and start the whole process all over again."

He sneered. "I've never had a toy before."

*********************************************************************


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you all enjoy this! Please R&R. And you guessed it, I own nothing, especially not the awesomeness that is Heroes. **

*******

It was hungry. It was hungrier than it had ever been. But it dared not feed on the people it smelled lounging nearby, many of them smelling of intoxicants. It licked its maw and whined impatiently. Why must it always wait on master? _Master_, it thought, the very word rattled its existence and it became angry. It was to bring this man to _master_ alive. Alive, he had said, but nothing else. It began to think. Perhaps it could find a way out of this dismal servitude. It was tired of being tied to a dirty human. Humans were beneath him. He remembered the days when demon kind overran the earth, before the Great War between the Heavens and the Many Hells below. Before then, humans had been at the mercy of the demon _ilk_, some as servants and others….it shuddered in ecstasy, remembering Persephone's luscious backside, as concubines…brides even. Humans and demons gave birth to a whole new race of beings that ruled humans even more ruthlessly than demons. They were upheld as gods and goddesses and even now in ancient places they are spoken of in lore and myth. Oh, how it missed those times! The abandonment of fear, being able to live in the open! Oh, and the concubines! Each girl even lovelier than the next. It shuddered once more. It would leave the man alive. Oh yes, it would.

But when it was all over, it would slay the man known as _master_, and string his entrails across the city for the world to see. It would open a reign of terror never before seen on the modern world. The chaos! The confusion! Its heart quickened in anticipation and excitement and its coiled member became engorged with blood. Its anticipation quickly turned to desire and it imagined Persephone beneath it, his member driven into her softness as she screamed in fear, in anger and perhaps….pleasure. It laughed harshly, the sound rattling against the wind, scaring rats and vermin from their hiding places. It would make her want it, like it, and she would bear his young and he would take his rightful place in the underworld.

Its heart became jovial, light-hearted even. It would first find the man, and it would take what belonged to him. Then…..it smiled. Its smile was like the promise of a thousand winters, a season of torturous cold and pain, and several stray dogs went rushing away from the creature, barking feverishly and hysterically into the night. Its arms began the deadly dance, spinning and twirling, killing grass and wilting trees as it pressed forward to find the man named Sylar.

*********

Persephone was not afraid. She feared many things in the world, but she began to find she did not fear this man. Though her heart pounded in her chest, she did not feel fear. She had been afraid when her mother lay dying in the hospital, caught in the throes of a demon's touch, becoming a husk before Persephone's very eyes. She had been afraid when she had stood in the shadows of the demon that was sucking the life from the one woman who had meant so much in her world, and battled him in spite of that fear. She had feared greatly when she heard the machines blaring, signaling the doctors and announcing her mother's death to the world.

Death was a way of life for her kind. As it was for her mother, and her mother's mother, and so on, shall it be for her. To die in battle was an honor. She would not be afraid. The strands of fate had already been woven. She squared her shoulders and looked Sylar in the eye.

"I am no one's toy," she answered. "I don't belong to anyone, and I certainly don't intend on ending that streak anytime soon."

Sylar grinned and growled. "Oh, that might change soon. You may even grow to like being around a guy like me. After all I'm not really bad. I'm just drawn that way."

Persephone rolled her eyes in disgust. "Whatever. Less talking, and more fighting asshole."

She discharged the field and pushed Sylar into a brick wall with an energy blast.

"Serio, madaste, corruptum," she intoned.

Sylar's skin liquefied and ran down in rivulets to the damaged concrete. "In sipie, malum, in sipie orgatum,"

His body froze and he shook in horror and stiffened, unable to move and breathe as his body flaked and oozed. Persephone could see his organs and they started and stopped, attempting to work in his tortured body. With a flick of her hand she turned his heart, lungs and spleen into a mass of black, voracious ants that engulfed his skinless body. He screamed in agony as they stung, and his body tried to rejuvenate only to be halted by the ants' venom. She hated to torture anyone, and cause anyone needless pain, but her mind replayed scene after scene of the victims she had seen; he had even tried killing a helpless _child_, simply for her ability to locate people and objects. He hadn't killed her, though he had succeeded in murdering her parents. Now she was an orphan. A flood of anger filled her.

She pushed the spell further, "Irrabitum, moratum, sed non acquirum,"

His body shimmered and then flexed and the ants became flames. Sylar screamed until his vocal cords were burnt away. His body regenerated only to become engulfed in flames once more.

She ended the spell and Sylar dropped to the ground, naked, shivering, sputtering in remembered pain. He was whining like a baby, saliva dribbling down in rivulets.

"Now who's insignificant," she told him.

Sylar growled and unleashed a torrent of sound from his trembling lips. Persephone screamed and held her hands to her ears as they bled.

On and on he went, until blood stained the front of her shirt and Persephone lay gasping on the cold ground.

He stood over her. "You. Bitch."

As he readied himself to attack he made the error of pausing to gloat at her as she lay prone. He smiled and didn't see the crack of metal before it impaled him to the ground.

Persephone writhed in pain, "Guarisca, Guarisca," she shrieked. The blood poured in a lazy stream back into her ear canal and a stunt of pressure stunned her before her hearing came back to normal.

Sylar had snapped the pole in half and had begun slipping it out of his already healing body.

"You're going to be punished for that," he smirked darkly.

Persephone backed up. She tried wrapping a barrier around herself again but was flung backwards into the opposite wall.

She couldn't move. She wriggled and struggled but to no avail. Sylar approached her menacingly, his eyes flashing hatred, contempt and malice.

He strode confidently to her, and sighed. She was now his prey, at the mercy of his will. _As it should be_, he thought. He leaned in and sniffed her. She smelled of exotic spices and floral soap. He licked her neck and Persephone shuddered in disgust. He continued licking the expanse of skin between her neck and shoulder before biting down. Persephone tried to scream, only to find her jaws shut tightly once more. The scream became a ragged grunt as Sylar pulled a chunk of flesh from her shoulder. Persephone shivered in pain and he spit. Persephone ignored the bile that threatened to erupt from the sound of her flesh hitting the cement.

"Now we're almost even," he told her. He reached beneath her shirt and Persephone groaned in pain as his nails dug into flesh of her stomach. "What is it the scriptures say," he asked and searched Persephone's eyes. There he saw anger, hate, and….defiance. He snorted angrily, "Oh yes, thou shall not suffer a _witch_ to live," he spat and dug into her flesh even more and Persephone writhed in pain as his hands became vises around her sides, crushing, and pushing.

Darkness began to push into the edges of her consciousness and Persephone felt herself grow weaker. She tried calling upon her inner power, but felt that too, dwindling. She saw flashes of light beneath her closed eyes and her mother's voice was distantly calling her, telling her to hold on. _Mom, I can't, he's too strong_, she told her. She could see her father now, a man who had been just an innocent bystander in the war against demons and humankind. Powerless and confused, he had been taken from her by an entity he never understood or could even fathom. He was beckoning to her now, telling her to let go, to be with him in the Gardens of Eternity. She was so tired, so tired….so very, very, tired.

Then as quickly as the pain began, it was gone. And above her was the biggest and ugliest, creature of the _ilk_ Persephone had ever seen. It screeched and dug a proboscis from its hand into Sylar's neck and began to feed.

******


	9. Chapter 9

Persephone watched in horror as the thing's many arms slashed through the air and waved in symphony with its thrusts. Sylar thrashed in pain, his body igniting into lightning as he attempted to throw it off his back.

_I should let him die_, Persephone thought, _I should let that thing kill him. _

But the words of her grandmere came back to her. _"Chile, who are we to choose who live and who die? We are but messengers, workers. We work the good for everyone, bad, good and the like."_

Persephone staggered to a stand and faced the demon. It looked up at her and smiled. It withdrew its proboscis and flew into the air in a cacophony of leathery tentacles and arms. It smiled as if it knew her and Persephone staggered backwards. It licked its maw and she could see its member extending, uncoiling and it was gliding straight for her!

She tried to run but only managed to falter backwards. It was leering at lasciviously, and Persephone shuddered. _This is not happening_, she told herself, _I am not going to be violated by some—thing of the dark ilk. Not happening, not happening!!!_

But as it approached her, its intent became clear. Persephone could see it was fully aroused now, and its member jutted out from its body, oozing some clear and viscous liquid. She summoned her strength and concentrated.

"Expuli expulsum, malum corportatum, dentro la terra sanctus, non sequilim, non habitat, non, non, non!"

A vortex appeared as a tiny crack at first, and then opened wider, like a hungry mouth questing for food. It shrieked and spun its arms in vain and the vortex began to suck it in. It spread wider and wider, pulling the creature in more and more. Persephone sagged with relief. Sylar lay on the ground, weakened and gasping for breath.

As the last of its body was sucked inside, one arm suddenly shot out and Persephone screamed as it locked onto her ankle and began dragging her with. She was too weak to cast another spell and tried in vain to disentangle herself from its tentacle. It had begun to drag her in, and in the mist of the vortex Persephone could see glimpses of the hellish world she had exiled it back to. _No way_, she thought, _am I going there_.

But she felt Sylar's hand clasp on tightly to her arm, and suddenly as she was there and then she wasn't. She could feel Sylar's arm wrapped around her waist as they spun together in the netherspace. She should have been concerned, alarmed even, but anywhere was better than the hellish world she could have gone to. Or so she thought.

***************

It should have been angry at its intended lover. But it was not. It was proud. She will make a powerful bride. A powerful mother. She would need to be powerful to birth his brood. It smiled as it licked a flame from a neighboring fire tree. She thought to punish me by sending me home, it thought and laughed mirthlessly. This was the place it had wanted to go. Before _master_ had intervened. Now things were looking quite different. He would be his own master now. He whipped his arms into the dance of fury it could never have been on earth and sighed in content as it crossed the dark abysses of space, fiery hot trenches and finally the cold reaches of his kingdom.

His minions rushed to meet him at the gates and greeted him with the blood of his enemies as he stepped into the wintry hold. He drunk deep of the blood and licked his tentacles clean. He found his mother in the upper room, her human face turned away from the rays of the cold sun.

"You have returned," she stated.

"Yes, mother."

"I told you not to run off in search of that whore, the merchant's daughter. You have been detained for some time."

"I am now free. It was, indeed, my future bride who has done so."

His mother blue eyes and nostrils flared in anger.

"She is a whore!," his mother cried. "She will only lead you to destruction. I forbid it!"

It rankled. It did not like it when its mother became angry with him. She softened and stroked his maw lovingly.

"I only want to see you happy, my love. As your father would have wanted."

"She is what I want mother. She will make me happy."

His mother stiffened and became as still as ice. When she began to move again, it looked almost unnatural, as if she was playing at being human. "If you want her, you shall have her."

"I have something for you mother," it offered and warmth suffused his mother's face.

"What is it darling? I have all the riches I could ever want here."

"I have it. The key. I will share it with you. We will go to that far away place and unlock the doors together."

His mother stopped breathing. It was almost afraid it had made her angry again, before erupting in a riot of happiness and laughter. "You are the son that has always made me the happiest! You are the cruelest, most cunning! Even my seventh son is not as clever as you. Let us celebrate dear son."

It smiled. It had made mother happy. It paused. "Before we go dear mother, I must feed."

"Feed?," she asked, "You derive sustenance from our world, are you ill?"

"No mother, I am fine. Since obtaining the key, I am feeling a particular—_hunger_,"

She smiled. "We can order out," she said glowing, "Would you like--," she paused. "A demigoddess or a silly little mermaid? I hear they are particularly fresh this time of year, the mermaids, and their screams are lovely."

It thought a moment. The thought of dissecting such a creature and learning all its magical secrets was too good to pass up and it smiled. "Of course, dear mother. Do as you will."

She smiled and it was the smile he had inherited from her: the death of a thousand suns, the promise of many cold winters, twisted with anger and pain.

***************


	10. Chapter 10

Persephone awakened on a cold, lumpy mattress. _Not good_, she told herself. She tried to flex her arm and found that she was handcuffed to the bed. Her mouth had also been duct-taped. _Really, not good_. She tried to disengage the cuffs but they simply rattled and she exhausted herself with the effort. She mentally inspected her body and was surprised to find no discernible broken bones, and only a dull ache remained to remind her of earlier injuries. How did she end up here? In this bed, handcuffed….she glowered. _Sylar_.

She began tracing delicate and intricate Sanskrit onto the cuff which held her hand immobile. The symbols glowed a cool blue before disappearing into the metal. Tell-tale clicks could be heard as the spell worked its magic.

"Ah-Ah-Ah….," Sylar cooed as he re-snapped the cuff onto her wrist. He quickly cuffed her other hand and she struggled.

"I should have realized that just shutting you up wouldn't do the trick," he told her. "I suppose you're wondering why you're still alive?"

Persephone simply glared.

"Well," Sylar continued, "A life for a life. You saved mine, so I figured, I'd let you live."

"Though," he said as he traced fingers across her bloodied tee, "This comes with some conditions."

He gently tore at her shirt until lay she half clothed. Persephone narrowed her eyes.

"Oh come on," he scolded, "Do you really think I'd take advantage of you?"

Her lips thinned in anger.

"Well," he laughed, "I probably would. But, right now I'd like some answers."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'd have to take your gag off now wouldn't I? I'd be an idiot to do that when you'd just utter a spell and free yourself right? Hmmm….what to do…what to do? Oh, I know…how about this. There's a young couple not too far away from here that are strapped to a device that will go off at a specified time. How long they last, if they will survive, is up to you. You can torture me, find a way to kill me even, but do you really want that young couple to suffer?"

He ripped the tape off and Persephone yelped. "How do I know if you're lying?"

"How do you know if I'm not?," he told her coldly.

She blinked rapidly and absorbed that bit of information. He had a point. "Fine."

"Okay. First question. What is your name?"

"Persephone," she answered begrudgingly.

"See, not so bad, was it? Second question, what are you? Obviously a witch, right?"

She narrowed her eyes in contempt. "I am a practitioner of earth magicks. Witch is an archaic term."

"Really?," Sylar replied. "And I suppose the boogeyman exists too?"

Persephone rolled her eyes. What was everyone's fascination with some troubled earth spirit? The darned thing was exiled years ago.

"Who sent you? The company?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Oh wow. Ma Petrelli must be truly desperate to employ the likes of you."

"And I'm pretty sure Noah Bennett had something to do with this."

Persephone stiffened.

"Oh!" Sylar exclaimed, "Team Sylar scores one and zero for team Bewitched. By the way, I loved that show."

He leaned in close, "Did you know that Noah was the one who turned me into a killer? It was part of some sick experiment the company had going on at the time. And to think I could have been some mediocre schmuck married to some girl and have a kid by now. But here I am, courtesy of Noah Bennett."

Persephone wanted to deny it. Noah seemed like a good person….right? But there was ring of truth to what Sylar was saying. And subconsciously, Persephone momentarily stiffened with shock that Sylar could be right.

She really didn't know that much about the company. But she was good at reading people. And she could tell that for whatever Noah had done he had to be a good person. A niggling sensation of doubt slipped through her mind and she buried it. Deeply.

"What are you getting out of this Persephone? What can be gained by working for the company. Answer me honestly. I can always tell when someone is lying."

Persephone opened her mouth and then closed it. "The company told me about you and then offered to help me capture you."

"Okay, go on,"

"They arranged for," Persephone paused, "me to undergo advanced studies."

"Telling the truth. Okay. What was that thing that attacked me?"

"A higher level demon. Probably summoned here by someone powerful. You must have a very, very pissed off enemy."

"I have lots of those. I've lost count these days."

"I bet," Persephone murmured before she could stop herself.

"Why would it attack me?" Sylar continued.

"Who knows? Revenge, hatred, just because? I don't know."

"What did it do to me?"

Persephone shot him a look of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've tried, you know, you know…,"

He swiped the air with his index finger.

Persephone's confusion deepened.

"I'm like a man who can't get it up, okay? I can't summon the hunger to kill. To satisfy the curiosity. To devour."

"Well, I for one, think that's a vast improvement."

Sylar grimaced. "You're mouthy."

"So I've been told."

"Well, I want it back."

Persephone looked at him in growing horror. "Why would you want to do that? Condemn yourself to a life of killing?"

"It's who I am," Sylar growled fiercely. "I want to learn, to be more than I am. Be special."

"Everyone is special."

"I'm glad you believe that," he told her as he turned from the bed and paced.

"So my dear," he told her as he turned back to her, "Forget the company. You'll work for me now."

"I will not," she began and he shut her mouth.

"You will, I don't have the hunger anymore, but I'll do what it takes to get my power back."

Persephone set upon him a level gaze and he stretched his hand across the smooth expanse of her stomach. She flinched and he telekinetically placed a deep gash onto her side.

Persephone squirmed and yelped. Sylar cut open his hand and dripped blood onto the gash. It healed perfectly. "Wouldn't want to ruin that beautiful skin of yours, now would we?"

Before Persephone could reply he placed a hard, punishing kiss against her lips and before ending it, he bit into her lower lip, drawing blood.

"I guess I'll just have to find another way to get my kicks, right?"

He licked the blood from his lips. "Before, I could analyze your blood and tell you what it was made of, the composition. Now, it's just—blood."

He traced his fingers delicately down the line of her abs and he sighed. "Maybe I'll have a toy after all."

Persephone shivered involuntarily. She didn't like this. Not at all.

************


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I apologize for being so late with updating! It's been a hectic last few months. I'm a grad student and I am also working on other fics. So thanks for being patient!**

************

Angela Petrelli turned as the door clicked shut.

"Noah," she told him pleasantly, "It's so nice to see you up and about this morning. Shall I ring for coffee?"

"Cut the crap Angela. I had to leave my family for this. What do you want?"

She tsked lightly and walked casually from the window and sat upon a chair. "I see a good family dinner has done nothing for your manners Noah."

"Well, since you've done so _well_ with your own family, Angela. I suppose I could always learn a thing or two from you."

Angela's lips formed a hard thin line before relaxing into its normal position. "Yes, well, we can't all be Petrellis' now can we?"

She sighed and moved to her desk. She shuffled papers a bit before reclining into the large executive chair.

"You're catching a plane," she intoned, "The tickets are with the receptionist."

"A plane?!" Noah exclaimed, "Where the hell am I going?"

"To South America. There will be a team waiting to meet you," she sauntered smoothly over to him and handed him a file.

"Here is all you need to know. The team is being led by Dr. Robert Tate, a world renowned archeologist."

"Archeologist? Why?...,"

"Oh Noah. All will be revealed in due time. You should know that there are always secrets to be unburied."

"And you've had a hand in burying a few of them yourself," he muttered.

"Pardon me? Really Noah, this behavior is quite unbecoming of you. You of all people should know that what we do is necessary. Isn't that what you've told me yourself a time or two? Or don't you remember?"

Noah stared at her silence and she continued, "Now that you're done going tit for tat, let's get on with business at hand. The limo will be here to get you shortly. I have taken the liberty of getting you fresh clothes, gear and credit cards and also, be aware of --,"

"Noah," she asked, "What's wrong? If it's about the first class accommodations I can always--,"

"What about Persephone?"

"What about her?" she asked and continued once more, "Noah, this expedition must go smoothly there are variables that may--,"

"You're just going to leave her with him?," Noah gasped. "She could be anywhere by now, she could even be dead--,"

"Noah, you're so overly dramatic. If I didn't know any better I'd say you've been taking lessons from Peter."

"This is serious Angela, people could die--,"

"I am perfectly aware of what's at stake here Noah," she sighed, stood and poured some tea into a dainty cup from a sideboard.

"Persephone is not dead. Though she is not my priority at this time, I know that she is—fine,"

Noah watched a moment of guilt flash across her face before it was gone, sealed forever in a mask of calm composure.

"So that's it."

She blinked prettily. "What's it dear? The girl is fine and we have work to do, oh and by the way, how is Claire?," she chuckled, "The poor girl must be mortified that she failed two of her classes this year. Poor dear. She's such the angel. I tell you, she's just to die for isn't she? Isn't that right Noah? Aren't some things worth dying for? Or in our case—killing for?"

Noah's reply died on his lips as he grasped her meaning. He nodded slowly, his eyes boring into hers and broadcasting a mixture of complex emotions.

"You mustn't be late Noah," she told him her voice playing along an edge of finality, "The plane leaves in an hour."

Noah said nothing as he turned and began to make his way down to the company appointed limo.

*********


	12. Chapter 12

*******

The man formerly known as _master_, was in quite a rage. It smiled as it watched the man's face turn crimson with anger as he tried in vain to summon him. Its good humor overwhelmed it and it chuckled mirthlessly.

Its mother watched from her settee and yawned in boredom. "Why do you watch it? Humans are so predictably stupid. Is this the one who summoned you my love?"

It turned from the mirror smiled and nodded. "Yes, mother."

"Dear," she wagged her finger at him, "What have I told you about playing with your food?"

"But _motherrrr_," it hissed, "It is so very entertaining."

"Kill him already. I am growing restless with his pitiful displays of fury."

It sighed and then an idea began to form. "Mother, the key, I can use the key now."

"WE can use the key now love."

"But the locrum can only be wielded by human hands mother."

She sighed and stood and then her eyes narrowed as she took in the man's visage in the mirror.

She laughed. "Oh you are the cheeky one aren't you? Very well, don't kill him now. But my goodness shut him up!"

It nodded. Mother will love what it will do next! He couldn't wait to see the look on her face!

It cleared away the mists of the dimensions and it made sure that the man could see it. It could see him as it truly was, a huge, brooding beast of power and dread.

The man looked into the mirror and grunted angrily.

"It's about time you showed up you incompetent little--,"

Its hands were now wrapped around the man's delicate throat. "I am no longer yours to control, _human_."

It pulled the man through the screaming vortex and he landed before his mother's settee. She delicately repositioned her feet and grinned.

"What--," he sputtered and the glistening mucous from the vortex slid in droplets down to the floor, hissing as it ate into the carbonite.

"Now look at what you've done," she told him, her blue eyes cold, hard and shiny, "You're messing up my floor."

The man sputtered and reached for the woman and it slapped the man's hands away. "You will not touch mother."

"Your--Mother," the man said confusedly, "I don't understand," then an surge of bravado cried, "I demand you send me back. Do as I say, you stupid, lowly little monster!"

Its mother giggled. "So brave you are! A greater man of intelligence would have surely pissed himself by now. But then, you don't seem to be an intelligent human."

It smiled as it reached for the man's neck once more. "I will use you. Then—I will feed."

The man screamed as his skin began to melt onto its claw. Its claws sank inside the man as it rearranged and reorganized the man's body. He pulled the man close and began to disappear inside the melted skin and atrophied organs. Blood splattered as it sought room in a place that was not meant for a being such as he.

The man could only stare in horror as his face became an amalgam of his and the creature's. Soon the skin slid back into place and the body healed into the nice, strong specimen of human the man had been.

It stared down at its new human hands and smiled from its human mouth. His mother looked down below his waist appreciatively.

"Too bad," she said and shook her head, "I could have stood a romp or two before you absorbed him."

"Mother," it said and its voice had a subtle duality to it that hinted only slightly at the man's current nature, "How do I look?"

"Like a human," she replied.

"We should find the locrum," he told her, "Before the _others_ find out."

She nodded. "But you've gone and melted the man's clothes. You'll have to cover up."

"Cover up?" he asked her.

"Oh yes. I know being nude is fun, but it's hardly practical."

At his bemused look his mother laughed heartedly and sent for the servants to bring him clothes.

She sighed contentedly as she watched her spawn try on an assortment of modern day pants and shirts.

She smiled. She would get her revenge after all.

******************


	13. Chapter 13

******************

Persephone glared daggers onto Sylar's face as he happily munched down his breakfast of chorizo and eggs.

"You're a great cook," he told her as smacked appreciatively.

"Thanks," she ground out between clenched teeth, "I don't suppose you'll tell me where this "couple" is, now would you?"

"They're safe for now," he told her and grinned, "Thanks to you, they may live to be perky, happy people, vomiting sunshine that annoys others to no end."

Persephone growled in anger. "I want my body back."

Sylar motioned with his fingers and watched her pull her shirt over her head and her slender fingers play idly with her lacy bra.

"But we're having so much fun aren't we?" He continued making Persephone undress and she glared hard at him, her pretty face contorted into a mask of hatred.

"I'm not touching you," he sing-songed as if he were a child, "I'm not touching you…..I'm not _touching_ you!"

"Wow," he whistled as she stood. "They don't make them like you anymore, do they," he told her as he appraised her coolly.

"I. want. my. body. Back!" she nearly screamed. Tears began to pool in her eyes and she struggled against his control.

"Not until I get what I want Persephone. Once I get what I want, you'll be free to do as you please. Provided you do as I ask. Then, you can hex all the little old ladies and children you want. Though I don't recommend little old ladies. They can get pretty grumpy."

"I. want my damn body back!," she yelled.

"You do realize Persephone that if you don't do exactly as I say, people will die?"

He approached her, and slid behind her. He gripped her shoulders and squeezed and led her to a window in another room.

"You see all those happy little oblivious people down there?," he told her as she looked down into the idyllic park with strolling couples, children and mothers and businessmen on cell phones.

"I could kill them all. And I'd enjoy it," he told her, "But you would agonize over their pathetic little lives. You'd dream about their screams as I cut them, froze them or--,"

"Stop it!" Persephone yelled and angry tears spilled over cheeks.

"You could say a nifty little spell I'm sure. But not before I killed that one," he pointed to a blonde jogging," "Or that one," he pointed to an old man walking with a cane, "Or even that one over there," he pointed to a nanny pushing a baby.

He relinquished his hold on her. "Go shower."

She was more than willing to comply with that. Once the hot water was sliding down in hot rivulets, she hurriedly tried to scrub his hands and gaze from her body. She scrubbed until she nearly bled and then dried herself off slowly, using one of the big, clean fluffy towels she found hanging.

She finally found the courage to leave the safety of the bathroom and walked slowly into the living room.

"Sit," he told her and her body obeyed. He stood and walked into the next room. She could hear drawers opening and closing and the sound of things being moved around.

She shivered as the air hit her still slightly damp skin. She began to shake uncontrollably. How long was he going to leave her like this? She briefly considered uttering a spell and ending it all. But she couldn't. What about that couple? Or those people outside? She didn't doubt that he would carry out his plan if pushed.

He came back and dropped some items into her lap.

"As much as I enjoy playing with you, we have some things to do today," he told her.

She nearly fainted from relief when she saw he had brought her a pair of sweats to change into. She was so happy to have a barrier against him and his gaze that she pretended not to notice that he watched as she dressed. She pulled on the socks he gave her and slid on her shoes.

"So, where to? If I were a blood thirsty demon, where would I go," he said to her.

"I'm not even sure where we are."

"Henderson City, Nevada."

She quirked a brow at him and he shrugged. "What? I like it here. It's got a certain…vibe."

Persephone shook her head and said, "Well, that doesn't help me. I would need to find a coven from the area and there just aren't that many in Nevada."

"You would need a coven because…,"

"Because they would know where we can find rifts," she snapped impatiently.

"Rifts?"

"Yes, rifts. Areas where our world touches others. We could find an area with this weak point and cross over."

"Could you do it without a coven?"

She gazed at him, wondering how much she should reveal.

"Not really."

"That felt like a little lie," he said and his eyes darkened menacingly. He pushed a line of electricity into her body and she bucked and convulsed. She tried not to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream and she glared at him between clenched teeth before he stopped his torturous ministrations.

"_Fine_," she breathed, her eyes spitting fury, "You could but, it would be really good if you could find one,"

"Not lying. Okay, continue."

"Well, I don't know of many covens outside of where I live and frankly, I don't wish to involve them."

"So, don't," Sylar told her. "Do you know of any rifts yourself?"

"The most well known and easiest rift to cross is pretty far."

Sylar rolled his eyes. "I can spatially shift. What's a little traveling?"

"It's in Peru."

"Never been there, but if I see a topographically correct map or picture, that will remedy that."

"So we're—going to _Peru_?"

"It'll be easy to find this--rift."

"No it won't. It's smack dab in the middle of a dense rainforest. And it's wrapped in ancient magic. There's no telling what we'll find."

"Why can't you just do like you did in the alley and create a rift?" he posited.

Persephone resisted the urge to roll her eyes with impatience. It was like explaining things to a three year old witch-ling, it was just as annoying but it wasn't as cute.

"Because opening a door and pushing something that already belongs there into a rift is much easier than knocking on a door and asking to be let in. We'd have to be pushing a higher level demon back into its world to follow it, and I am not up for finding a higher level demon, and asking it "Hey, I know you're pissed and all, but can you stand still so I could send you back to your world and follow you, where you and your army will more than likely _kill me_?!!!,"

Sylar grimaced. "I didn't exactly enjoy my last encounter with the big, bad demon either."

"Finally," Persephone said before she stopped herself, "You're showing some common sense."

Sylar smirked. "So it's settled. Peru it is."

"We--can't," Persephone sputtered, "It's dangerous and I'm only newly ascended."

"Well," Sylar told her, "I'm sure that you will do your best to make this a success. After all, lives depend on it," his eyes were flashing dangerously, a hint of casual cruelty sparking in its depths.

Persephone narrowed her eyes. An idea began to form in her mind and she resisted the urge to smile. _It __**will**__ be a success_, she thought, _And I will make sure of it_.

*****************


	14. Chapter 14

*****

**A/N: I'm sorry for the lateness in updating. With school, work, and auditions, I've been pretty busy. But I will start updating regularly. Anyway, as you know, I own nothing. Please R&R!**

******

Persephone tried hard to repress a shiver of disgust. Sylar was holding her close, his warm breath fanning her face and washing down her neck. He pressed his hands around her waist and back and Persephone stifled the urge to pull away. He'd only punish her; she had to remember that there were others at stake.

So she took in a breath, and attempted to distract herself with random thoughts of her mother, of her early years of training, of the stars at night, anything to not feel the press of his hands against the delicate skin of her back, or how he had begun running his fingers ever so lightly against her vertebrae.

He was prolonging this, she knew. He was intentionally provoking her; pulling hard at her strained nerves to get a reaction. She pursed her lips tightly, a determined glint filling her eyes. In that regard, she would sorely disappoint. She stared over his shoulder at the blank white wall opposite them instead, focusing with all her strength on its smooth, unblemished surface. She didn't even flinch when she felt the warm lap of tongue against her ear as it trailed down to the skin of her neck.

He chuckled, and she could feel her anger simmering beneath the surface of her cool façade. Then the walls began to tremble and move, shift and change, and soon she was surrounded by lush forests and the bizarre and exotic sounds of creatures her eyes had never seen. Sylar was still holding on to her, his hands lazily running along her back and she hurriedly pushed him away. She shook herself, determined to get the feel of his hands from both her body and mind.

He sneered, "That wasn't so bad," he told her, "I can't tell you how many women have loved being close to a guy like me."

She tried hard not to roll her eyes with disgust, "Yeah, and they're probably all dead."

He considered this for a moment, shrugged, and then said coolly, "You're probably right."

He began surveying their surroundings. "Well, where to now?"

She looked around. "Well, I'm going to need the things I've put away first."

He looked at her expectantly, "Well, I'm waiting,"

"I have to do another spell. Hope you don't mind," she smiled and it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"As long as there is not a repeat of the events before, I don't mind at all."

She turned and then unzipped the low-cut pocket of the sweats before reaching in and taking out what looked like a miniature bag.

"_Exorbitus_," she commanded and tapped the bag lightly before setting it gently upon the forest floor.

The bag seemed to stretch, pull and then grow in size. She watched as the large backpack took shape and then began unzipping the large pocket in front. She turned briefly and saw that Sylar was looking at her strangely, his face awash in an emotion she couldn't quite define, and yet it still disturbed her somehow. She switched her attention back at the task at hand and her hands curled around the string.

She pulled it out, picked up a small rock, and tied it to one end. Then she closed her eyes, and breathed in a steady rhythm. The rock began to twirl in a circle, first wildly then with precision, even as Persephone's hand lay stilled in the air. When she opened her eyes, she pointed south.

"There," she told him and quickly replaced the string into the bag.

"_Minutius_," she dictated and the bag shrank to its original size before Persephone slipped it back into her pocket.

Persephone turned and saw that Sylar was regarding her with that strange expression from before. He tipped his head to the side and said, "Persephone. Maybe I should take you apart and put you back together again after all."

Persephone shuddered and began treading through the thick bracken, her magic pulled against her protectively.

**********


	15. Chapter 15

************

Noah surveyed the area. He slapped away an annoying flying insect before stepping cautiously on the carpet of greenery which lay before him. The sound of wild, strange animals calling to each other raised his hackles and he sighed. It was hot, humid and barely tolerable. His Americanized sensibilities could not take in the gross amount of untamed vegetation that met his eyes. He was used to hard cement, bricked buildings and the symmetrical calm of city streets. He reluctantly followed his guide, newly appointed team members and security out into the area. He was already missing the cool and comfortable environment of his hotel.

They marched across the dense flora and finally saw a large structure before them. It appeared to be in the latest stages of being unearthed. It was a pyramidal structure, with stone hieroglyphics encircling its exterior and heavy candle sconces aligning corners that jutted out from each stair level. Creatures emblazoned in the ancient ways of a civilization now dead sat atop the pyramid; their animal heads, along with their arms, raised in supplication of the ephemeral deities long forgotten.

Someone to his left gasped in delight and he turned to the small blonde; _Dr. Horner_, he reminded himself, and she and an elderly gentleman who identified himself as Dr. Webber began to speak in excited tones. Noah didn't feel the rush of their excitement. He felt a heavy sense of unease as each step drew him closer to the structure.

He only paid scant attention to their murmurings as he continued walking forward, his eyes unconsciously scanning the area for danger.

"A great find indeed," Dr. Webber was saying, his thick English accent ringing with excitement, "And such a well preserved constructed feature!"

"Yes," Dr. Horner was agreeing, her blue eyes flashing, "Definitely before the Classic Era," she continued and the two quickly trotted closer. A few people came down to meet them as they all assembled near the base.

A tall middle aged man with graying hair bounded eagerly to Noah's side and without preamble grabbed his hand. "Oh, it's such a pleasure to be working with you Mr. Bennett. I'm Dr. Robert Tate," he said as he vigorously pumped Noah's hand in a poor imitation of a handshake. Noah hastily removed his hand and nodded.

"It's good that one of us finds pleasure in this," he responded.

The man quickly dismissed the comment and continued, "Ms. Petrelli has informed me that you and the others--," he pointed behind Noah to the circle of military men with guns, "Are for our protection. Though, I assure you that will not be necessary."

Noah sensed something amiss. His instincts were telling him this nervous little man seemed to be hiding something. Noah shook it off and replied, "We've got miles of jungle around us, many of the animals endemic to this part of the world may be dangerous. It doesn't hurt to have some reinforcements."

The man reluctantly nodded. "Very well. It's just that equipment like that can be so—_damaging_ to an ancient structure. Do be very careful."

Noah nodded once more and turned to follow the archeologist to the stairs and began following him up. "So what is this? A temple?"

Dr. Tate turned momentarily and smiled, "I believe so. It is a very ancient structure. It appears to pre-date many of the major civilizations here, including the Inca."

Noah gave him a noncommittal grunt as he rushed up the stairs. By the time they reached the top, he was breathless. He took in the three guides that stood alongside the Dr. "Where's the rest of your team Dr. Tate?" he asked.

"They're inside," he replied and Noah thought he sensed a frown before he said, "I have such marvelous things to show you. There's a wonderful altar to their god and some hieroglyphics we were able to decode using a simple technique….,"

The doctor's voice became background noise as Noah's gut instincts began to scream at him, shouting for him to turn and leave. He quelled his rising anxiety and motioned his team inside.

Noah took note of all possible exits, routes, and objects that could be used as weapons. He began noting the location of each person, unconsciously calculating fight or flight scenarios. The doctor led them into a huge chamber lit by burning torches held aloft by stone sconces.

The chamber was flanked by either side by hallways that appeared to extend further down into the pyramid. An altar was raised at the room's epicenter, highlighted by some strange, dark red ochre. The doctor came before the altar with a flourish, facing the highly embellished mural behind the altar.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Tate asked, his voice heavy with awe, "It depicts their warrior god, Chichlapoatl. As you can see, to appease this god, the people often sacrificed their enemies to ensure a year of great prosperity. Don't you find that interesting Mr. Bennett?"

Noah's instincts were clamoring at him now, and he fingered the gun at his belt lightly. "I suppose Dr. Tate. Now, if you will just show me to the rest of the team, I can assure Ms. Petrelli that everything is on schedule."

The men behind Noah began to shift uneasily, as they began to sense the rising tension. The two doctors were oblivious, perusing the ancient glyphs upon the walls. The doctor was still turned around, his voice sending chills down Noah's spine.

"I'm sure you'll see the team soon enough Mr. Bennett."

"Look, I don't have time for this. I don't even want to be here. Just show me to the rest of the team so I can send a report to Ms. Petrelli," Noah snapped.

When the doctor turned, Noah stepped back in shock. The doctor's eyes were glazed in red, the pupils obscured and hidden beneath the scarlet veins of color.

"I tried to warn you Mr. Bennett. Another team wasn't necessary," his voice had taken on a dark and deep tone, its timbre echoing across the chamber. Noah didn't wait for him to advance. He quickly charged off a few shots to his chest and the doctor screamed. The harsh quality of his yell grated against Noah's ears and he felt the slight trickle of blood run down his neck.

The doctor's chest exploded, fragments of blood and marrow flying into the air, filling the chamber with the smell of its asperity. Claws dug in deep from the gaping hole, and Noah continued firing. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but he knew from experience to not stop and ask. Shoot first, and ask questions later. The guides began a chorus of screaming as their bodies were torn asunder, copious amounts of blood splattering haphazardly against the walls and floor. Soon, they were surrounded by scaly winged creatures, their hides glinting in the light, muscular bodies writhing with strength and vigor and whose black eyes leered at them with hunger.

"_Shit_," Noah mouthed as he refilled his clip and continued firing.

The lights were extinguished and they were plunged into darkness. He could hear the harried and frantic voices of the militia men and the two doctors, and then the sickening gurgle of blood and flesh as it was lapped up into hungry mouths.

Noah dropped down onto the floor, ignoring the disgusting feel of sticky fluids against his hands. He rounded the archway and shot up, and ran into the catacombs below. He could hear the deep laughter of the _thing_, its voice taunting and dementedly playful. "I am _Chichlapoatl_, and you shall not hide from me human."

Noah sneered as he continued running. He never met an enemy he couldn't elude or kill. And by the looks of things, he was probably going to settle with the latter.

*********


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Between dance auditions, the holidays and performances, I've been pretty busy. But now that things are settling down, I'll try to update regularly. **

*********

Persephone pushed through the thicket and ran her hands along the trees. Her fingers traced the broken lines of smooth bark and she sighed. She concentrated, trying hard to find the subtle pulse of energy that had guided them along all morning. But it had waxed and waned, and now, they were lost. The sun was now beginning to dip below the horizon and she felt fear pulling itself along the corners of her mind.

Sylar was pacing, his face angry and twisted into an expression of sullen impatience.

"I thought you knew where we were going,"

"This isn't an exact science, you know," she replied, her voice betraying a hint of bitterness.

Sylar glared and shook his head.

"I shouldn't have let you lead me here,"

"You were the one who insisted," she told him calmly, "You dragged me out to this hot--," Persephone cursed then swatted at a bloodsucking insect, "Humid little corner of hell because you needed _me _to help _you_!"

Sylar stopped pacing. "I think I've had enough of you. I should save myself the trouble and kill you now."

He curled his hands into a ball and lightning leaked out.

Persephone narrowed her eyes and her lips hardened, "Try me."

Lightning ran in an arc towards Persephone's chest. She quickly disappeared into the tree nearest her.

"Oh," he said and laughed, "And she disappears, like the little coward I thought her to be."

He began to walk around the tree.

"Here chickey, chickey, come out, come out wherever you are….," he called out gaily.

A soft mist came down from the tree and settled behind Sylar's back. It shifted and wavered before becoming a solid form.

Persephone peeked out from the veil of mist and solidified her shape even more before she touched him lightly.

He turned and she delivered a punch to his face. Blood spurted out his nose before coagulating and disappearing. Persephone snickered and then disappeared once more.

"You _bitch_," Sylar muttered through clenched teeth.

"Show yourself!," he screamed and the echo wound through the trees, disturbing the birds that settled there.

Sylar paced the area, his hands opening and closing in anticipation, his eyes wary and crazed; he did not notice the ground shifting ever so slightly.

Suddenly, the dirt tunneled around him and then he was pummeled with it. He yelled and tried desperately to avoid being buried alive.

It rose up in a wave and he vainly struck it with bolts of energy pulses. The dirt smashed, parted only to come together into a solid curtain of debris that steadily moved closer. He pushed at it telekinetically and was met with firm resistance. The wave continued to grow until he was pushed beneath its earthy crest.

*******

Sylar coughed, sputtered and wheezed before climbing out of the hole in the earth. He wiped dirt from his eyes and could make out Persephone's form as she squatted near him, a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

Sylar fully unearthed himself and glared at her for a long moment. She broke the tension filled silence with a hearty chuckle.

"You know, we could spend the next few days beating on each other or trying to get to the bottom of things. I'll play nice if you do," she told him sweetly.

He rubbed loose dirt from his hair and turn to her. "I don't make deals. You piss me off again and I'll--,"

"You'll what?," Persephone challenged, "I'm in my element here, Sylar. I am closer to the goddess more than ever. All this nature is good for a witch like me."

She spread out her arms wide, "Bet you didn't think about that before you brought me here. Maybe I should save myself the trouble and kill _you_ now," she postulated.

"How can you kill something that can never die?," he told her and ran a few more specks of dirt from his hair and clothes.

"Everything has an expiration date," she answered confidently, "Even you."

He growled low in his throat as she laughed.

She gasped when she felt the impact of his body hitting hers. "You _bitch_," he retorted once more and she gave him a panicked glance before his mouth descended upon her own.

It was a punishing kiss, hard and full of anger and hatred. Her lips were pressed against her teeth and she gave in, letting his tongue push its way inside her mouth. She whimpered and struggled against him, her body shaking with a strange combination of disgust and desire. She found herself answering his kiss with one of her own and then slowly suckled his lip before biting down hard and drawing blood.

He jumped back and dabbed at his lip, and looked dazedly at the blood covering his fingers. "You're a contradiction Persephone," he told her, his eyes steady and heavy upon her face. She flinched and turned away from his gaze and thought of a response, but instead opting to push him away.

"Get off me," she told him and slowly stood.

He smiled at her, and something in his wide smile grated restlessly upon her nerves.

"Look, I help you, and you give me the location of this "couple" you supposedly kidnapped and trapped--,"

Sylar cocked his head to one side and smirked, "Did I say couple? What I really meant to say was a bus load of people _including_ a couple, trapped beneath an old subway tunnel next to a nicely equipped detonation device that's virtually undetectable from the old bomb sniffing canine units."

"You're lying," Persephone prompted and he chuckled.

"So you say," Sylar replied, "I don't lie, Persephone. Well, I do, but most of the time I don't need to. You need me to cooperate, because your witchy little logic couldn't bear the death of innocents."

Persephone snorted, "And how many innocents will you kill once you have what you want? I think I'd be doing the world a favor if I dealt with you now or left you without what you really wanted."

Sylar shook his head and mimicked a bomb going off. "Tic toc Persephone. They die. And it doesn't guarantee that I'll stop killing to get what I want."

"And it doesn't guarantee that you'll get what you want either," Persephone remarked, "This demon we're chasing is dangerous. You're no match against him."

Sylar's features darkened. "I'm powerful Persephone."

"Yeah, you are," she admitted, "But your abilities are entrenched in genetics, science. This thing is supernatural. It might kill you. Maybe I should let it. You know what they say, a few for the lives of many."

An expression akin to panic marred Sylar's face before it settled into calm repose. "Persephone, you're not a killer. Even if it meant the lives of many, the few who died would always haunt you."

Persephone considered his statement. He was right of course, though she didn't like the thought of him leading her around the nose with his threats of killing innocents, it was against her nature to allow even the possibility. She sighed inwardly. The Law had kept the balance tipped towards goodness and the light, and away from those witches who sought to practice dark magic.

She shook her head and pointed, "We have to get going. The sun is setting."

Sylar flashed her a smug grin before they set off into the wild tangle of plants.

He turned to her, and Persephone angrily huffed and stalked ahead of him. She threw a glare over her shoulder and stopped walking abruptly when a tipped arrow flew past her face and was embedded into the tree nearest them.

The feel of untamed magic swarmed around them and Persephone gasped. "Sylar," she warned, "Run!"

Sylar glanced at her in confusion as several more arrows came flying in their direction.

Persephone trotted back a few paces and grabbed Sylar's arm before dragging him deeper into the trees.

As they ran, Persephone's panic began to spin wildly in her chest. The smell of deep, black magic was thick in the air and she pushed herself farther into the darkening twist of bracken.

"Do something!," she screamed at Sylar.

"You're the witch! Why don't you do something!" he told her as he ran beside her and swatted branches from his face.

"I can't! They're using powerful black magic. I can't fight it without a coven."

Sylar tried to ignite lightning from his hands and could barely get a spark, "I can't use my powers either," he ground out between clenched teeth, and Persephone gulped. They were in big, big trouble.

They ran a few more feet before crawling beneath the shelter of a fallen tree. They could hear the rustle of leaves and the crackle of branches beneath feet as their pursuers edged closer. Persephone could make out their whispers as they searched.

Her heart pounded hard in her chest. She could feel Sylar laying flush against her, and though she normally would have railed against it, his closeness was a welcome reprieve against the harsh coldness of the dark magic around her.

She was about to breathed a sigh of relief when she heard them moving away from the area, but suddenly she was pulled from her hiding place and roughly thrown upon the ground.

Persephone tried to scramble to her feet and only to find herself falling as her legs stopped supporting her. The smell of dark magic was thick and she coughed, vainly trying to expel the spiritual essence from her lungs.

In the waning light she could make out the tall, muscular figures that surrounded her, all of them carrying bows and arrows. Their skins were marked with bright vibrant paint in a variety of patterns, and their loin cloths were decorated with various items, including bones. Persephone shuddered. One of them laughed and pointed to her.

"O'sa chipac N'tur,"

The others laughed heartily and another grabbed her long hair and pulled. "Se pa' vi naki," he said and the others nodded.

Though Persephone couldn't understand what they were saying, she could easily make out the looks of lust on their faces as they gazed at her.

"Sylar!," she screamed, "Sylar!"

The men laughed again and mocked her, "See-lar! See-lar!"

One male of the group kneeled before her, a malicious smile etched onto his face, "Ti lapa va u' pi,"

Persephone screamed as his blade came down upon her face and he slashed her; a thin line of blood bubbling up from the cut before coagulating. She tried hard to fight the rising tide of drowsiness, but instead found her eyes closing and her body falling onto the jungle floor.

******


	17. Chapter 17

******

_Thump, Thump, thump_…..Persephone opened her eyes, her brain groggy and dazed. The sound could be heard again and she moaned deeply, her head aching in tune with the cacophonous rhythm. She struggled to sit up and winced when pain rocketed through her. She looked around, quickly trying to surmise her whereabouts.

She was lying in a hut. Her hands were bound and she had been gagged. Her eyes began to adjust to the dim light of the interior and she could make out Sylar lying a few feet away, though unbound, he lay unmoving. Persephone released a muffled scream. She pulled at her bonds and struggled to move against the tight strips of leather.

Sylar finally moaned and shifted. Persephone uttered a garbled flow of expletives as she continued worrying the bonds. She realized that the sound she had heard upon waking were drumbeats. The polyrhythm, though foreign in origin, served the same purpose; whoever was beating that drum was calling someone….or _something_.

Persephone shuddered, the smell of evil magic still in her nose and lungs. She didn't want to be around when the thing they called manifested. She tried tracing in symbols with her fingertips, but the bright spark of magic was dulled by the rush of the dark powers around her. Her brow became slick with sweat and she moaned in frustration.

She racked her brain. She was tough; she had to figure a way out of this. She thought of calling her spirit guide, but she couldn't do it without her familiar. _Bast_, she thought, she prayed her furry friend was okay. Even as Persephone worried, she knew her feline companion was not an ordinary cat, and would more than likely be only mildly irritated that its _lawksha_, or spiritual complement, had been away for such a long period of time. _Though_…..an idea began to form in her mind.

Though she needed a familiar to initiate a calling to her spirit guide, her mind calculated, there was no law that said a witch had to have only one per lifetime, or even one at any given time. She was in the jungle, surrounded by all manner of beasts. Surely one would respond to an earth practitioner's call; as she was asking only for its help and giving love, support and spiritual sustenance in return. She thought hard to her studies as a young witch-ling. There had been only three such cases of witches having more than one familiar, as most were not powerful enough to handle the stress of sustaining multiple familiars.

Yet, Persephone had ascended at a very young age. Most witches were only able to do so after they were well past their middle aged years and she was still in her twenties. _I can do this_….she thought. But….she thought back to her studies once more. To bond an animal to her, she needed a blood sacrifice. She sighed again, feeling her resolve soften. Then a man's voice interrupted her thoughts and she found herself being dragged unceremoniously out of the small hut.

"Hey," she screamed, "Let go of me!"

The man laughed and groped her without shame. Persephone bristled. The small knot of resolve became a hardened sliver of determination. Its sharpness penetrated Persephone's fears and left her feeling strong and resolute. Her eyes narrowed into slits of anger as the man's rough hands pawed her clothing and then in one swift action, ripped them from her body.

******

It could feel the pull grow stronger and it smiled. "Mother," it said, its human face awash with twisted joy, "I can feel the call of the locrum." The air was charged with her excitement and she rushed forward and grasped his arms.

"I can finally have the power I have always craved," she squealed, "I will rule the underworld."

"You?—but, mother--," it ventured hesitantly and she quickly shushed him.

"Of course I meant _us_, darling," she smiled brightly and it released the knot of tension in its human shoulders. She ruffled his now blond hair and giggled like a schoolgirl, "I could never leave you behind my love."

She swirled around him in a bevy of jeweled skirts, her smile dangerous and charming all at once. "Let us follow the call, dear child," she told him and he nodded.

He closed his eyes and grabbed his mother's eager hand. They stepped close to the screaming vortex and then in a rush fell into its swirling depths. They quickly flew past the guardians of the gates of the seven levels and into the realm of earth. A blur of blue water, sunshine, snow, trees and clouds blew past their shadowy forms and soon they were in the thick expanse of jungle, the dark circles of powerful magic culling the human from its form, letting free its demonic gaze as it looked upon the green and willing earth.

********

Noah could feel the clatter of the thing's feet against the stone floor as it crept steadily closer. Noah's grip on the gun tightened and a muscle flexed in his jaw. It chuckled as it sniffed the air and smelled Noah's anxiety.

"_You_," it whispered darkly, a smile marring its horrible face, "You are a worthy inhabitor, _No-ahhhhh_," it moaned.

"My brethren will grow in the warmth of your bones," it continued, it steps slowing as it spoke, "They will eat of your marrow and revel in the quickness of your death. It is a good death. A warrior's death."

Noah quickly calculated the thing's paces and looked up at the hanging retinue of sharply hanging arrows above, swinging mildly like a chandelier, and bundled together and delicately tipped, serving as a large sconce for the lit candles as they threw light haphazardly against the grey darkness.

His mind began to formulate a plan. "Come now, _human_. It is an honor to be one of the chosen. Years ago, warriors came to worship at my feet, hoping to be inhabited by my kind."

Noah rolled his eyes. Noah had been many things in his life, but suicidal wasn't one of them. He could hear the thing approaching and if he timed it just right—

"You will house my _Lapcha_, my second in command. It is a fitting ending to a man so dedicated to his work."

Noah counted silently and then blasted the swinging sconce above the thing's head. With any luck, the arrows were tipped in poison, he thought. His estimation was correct as the thing howled in pain and anger. The tipped arrows caused black smoke to rise from its skin and the room was plunged into darkness.

It laughed cruelly as it wounds healed. "Though I have not been in earthly form for some time my prey, this body will quickly learn to heal itself."

The dark marks upon the creature vanished and its face was set into a pattern of ritualistic hate and eagerness.

"Let us not dally, human," it said before tearing away several large stones, one of which Noah had hidden behind.

Noah shot blindly into the dark, determined not to go out without a fight. Suddenly the thing stopped, its approach abruptly halted in the darkness.

"There is a _calling_," it murmured, "And I will have the key. _Yessss_," it hissed.

It turned and left, now unconcerned with its intended victim. Noah waited until it could no longer hear the clatter of the thing's feet or the rustle of unearthly limbs before feeling his way through the darkness. He didn't know why the thing hadn't attacked, but he had learned long ago not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Especially, when said mouth could rip your arm off. Noah slowly made his way out of the chamber, his mind rapidly recalling dimensions and orientations of each antechamber. He finally slipped out of the pyramid, trying hard not to release his stomach contents as the bodies of his team lay mauled and splintered in all directions.

He wrested a semi-automatic from a dead guard's hand and made his way out into the warm and unsettled night.

***


	18. Chapter 18

********

She was surrounded by darkness. The darkness moved and hissed about her and Persephone cringed with fear. There was a depth, an aching chasm beyond the nothingness in the space in which she lay, and she trembled to think of what had been invited into their world.

Suddenly the darkness was pierced by the groaning weight of light, and Persephone became aware that she was unclothed. She pulled her hands defensively against herself and watched as a shadowy figure approached.

"Tu 'av ani cua pi," the voice was light and feminine. The woman pulled Persephone gently to her feet and led her away from the space that contained the moving darkness.

Night had fallen; and the light that had pierced the darkness was nothing more than a flaming torch. The woman held it aloft as she moved gracefully along the twisted bracken. Persephone briefly considered fleeing into the forest, but she knew she'd be no match, even clothed, against the dark magic that hummed all about her and the nocturnal creatures hunting for their prey.

She sighed and followed the young woman and was led to a large hut. Once inside the woman motioned for Persephone to sit. Persephone did as she was bid and the woman went about lighting torches along the walls of the hut before turning to look upon Persephone.

Persephone could see pity in her gaze and a slight trickle of hope unraveled in her heart.

"Please," Persephone begged, "Help me. I know you don't understand me, but please--,"

The woman smiled sadly, "Of course I can understand you."

Persephone gasped. "You speak English?"

"Yes, I learned from the loggers, they were American, they teach us English when our village was destroyed," she replied, her accent was soft and laced pleasingly about each syllable.

"The rest I learn in school," she continued then her gaze grew glazed, "My grandfather was not pleased."

"How did you end up here?," Persephone inquired and the woman sighed.

"I try to make a living out in the world. It was difficult. You could not make things with your hands. You had to have money. You had to pay to learn things in order to find someone willing to pay you for your skills. It was not like living in a village. I lived on the streets. I starved. Then I followed a man back to the forest."

The woman's face was etched in sadness as she related the rest of her tale. "It was my sister who convinced me to go. She was always—ambitious, my sister. She learned English and Spanish and then found a criminal to live with. She lived in a mansion. She offered me a place to stay, but I refused. Then the criminal beat her and threatened to kill her and she found the man, N'Tok, to take us back into the forest to his village,"

"But, where is your sister now?"

The woman shook her head sadly, "She is the first concubine to N'Tok. He is the leader of this tribe. They are an evil people. But I cannot leave. I am promised to his best warrior J'Nar. I must do N'Tok's bidding."

Persephone shook her head, "That's not true. You can leave. Show me how to get out and I'll help you leave."

"You don't understand," the woman said, tears thick in her throat, "I am bonded to this man. I have his mark."

She pulled up the sleeve of her tunic and Persephone could see the living mark, in the shape of a serpent as it slid along the woman's skin, its silver eyes blinking back at Persephone before settling down and becoming immobile once more.

It was a dark, brutal and ancient magic that marred the woman's tan skin, and Persephone blinked back angry tears.

"What is your name?" Persephone asked as she continued examining the tattoo upon the woman's arm.

"Telani,"

"Telani, I'm Persephone, and I promise, I will help you get out of this village alive."

"You have a good spirit," Telani replied, "But no one leaves. It is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible. You just have to find a way."

"There are things, dark things that keep us here. Even the shadows can kill you."

Persephone watched as Telani shook with fear. "What do you mean that the shadows can kill you?"

"Look," Telani pointed.

Persephone turned and looked at the shadows that were cast from the flickering torch light and she began to see them move and change, slithering about one another, she watched in horror as a shadow reached out and touched her foot. She swallowed a scream and pulled back. The shadow cast a glittery gaze onto Persephone's face before slinking back against the wall.

"Shit! What in the _hell_ was that?!," Persephone exclaimed as she shrank against Telani, who appeared unfazed by the shadowy display.

"You are correct. It is a hell creature. N'Tok invites them here to feast upon his enemies."

"Whoa," Persephone muttered. This was deeper than she had ever imagined. N'Tok had literally opened up a hell spout. She shuddered.

"Why am I here Telani? What is he planning?"

Telani stiffened, her face flushed with fear. "I cannot say."

"Please, Telani," she beseeched, "I'm naked, I'm scared and I don't know what's going to happen. What is he planning?"

She sighed. "I suppose it does not matter what I say to you," she relented.

Persephone nodded in encouragement.

Telani looked at Persephone guiltily. "I am sorry. I led them to you. It is my fault,"

"What do you mean you _led_ them to me?"

"N'Tok was sacrificing the villagers who displeased him in an effort to summon a creature of immense power. He sacrificed a rope maker, and his wife. When he got to the small children I could not help myself. I pleaded for their lives."

"He told me he would not kill them if I could find vessels for his new--_god_," she spit, disgust etched upon each plane of her face, "I asked the earth mother for guidance and she led me to you and your friend."

Persephone looked at Telani in shock before thinking a moment, and then reached out and grasped the woman's hand gently. "There must have been a reason why the earth mother would have led you to us. Don't feel bad. I would have done the same thing if the lives of children were at stake. Don't worry. We'll get out of this."

Persephone tried to keep her tone steady and strong. Telani nodded as tears coursed down her cheeks, hope breaking free within her for the first time in a very, very long while.

********

Noah pushed back branches as they swiped against his sweaty face. He pushed doggedly through the dense forest, his torch held high above him and stopped near the bough of a tree. He placed his back against the tree, and readjusted the strap of his rifle. His ragged breath came out in spurts and he gazed up at the stars, his eyes tracking constellations that would point him due north. He knew the chopper was not far from the temple, and if he could get to the chopper he could get out of this hellhole.

He desperately ached for a cigarette, but Sandra had made him quit before Claire's sophomore year of high school. Noah shook his head, remembering. She had been so worried about his health, she had found his secret stash of cigarettes and had flushed them all, and threatened to leave with Mr. Muggles and family in tow if he didn't quit. Of course, he had done as she'd asked. He always had a weak spot when it came to Sandra. He grimaced. Now she was probably with someone else. He pulled himself from his musings and forced his legs to move. There was no sense in looking at the past, he told himself, and the only thing that mattered was the present.

His ears began to pick up a movement up and to his left, and he cautiously walked forward, switching the torch to his other hand and fingering the rifle. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he could feel his instincts humming. There was something up in the trees, and whatever it was, wasn't friendly.

He cast a glance up to the dark branches and slid the torch into a snug resting place along the gnarled bark of the tree. He cocked the rifle's chamber and prepared himself as silence descended upon him. The insects, the rustling of animals in the brush had abruptly ceased. Noah wasn't fooled. They were waiting. For what, he couldn't fathom but he wouldn't be caught unaware.

A minute ticked by and Noah kept his grip tight upon the gun. He heard the faint whisper of wings and he took careful aim. Suddenly a creature's maw snapped at his face, teeth nearly nicking his flesh and Noah fired. It went back up to the safety of the trees and Noah gasped, readjusting the gun and readying himself for the next hit. He didn't have to wait long. The thing shot out of the trees, wings spread wide and mouth gaping. Rows of extra sharp teeth flashed in the moonlight and Noah discharged his weapon; the bullets glanced off the creature's tough hide and Noah cursed, but continued firing.

"Die, damnit!," Noah yelled.

Noah saw his death in the creature's eyes. He saw his final moments of pain and suffering and release in their maniacal gleam. He heaved a heavy breath as the clip emptied and died. Perhaps the thing in the pyramid had been right; a warrior's death was a good death. Noah screamed and whipped out a curved blade and slashed as rain began to softly fall. The creature caught his arm with a sharp claw and drew blood. Noah continued slashing, oblivious to the pain.

He would die a warrior's death, but he would go down fighting.

*******


End file.
